chicagoversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Chicago P.D. Staffel 2
Die zweite Staffel der Polizei Verfahrensserie Chicago P.D. die ursprünglich auf NBC vom 24. September 2014 bis 20. Mai 2015 ausgestrahlt wurde. Die Staffel besteht aus 23 Folgen. Produktion Archie Kao's Charakter Detective Sheldon Jin wurde im Finale der ersten Staffel getötet, daher wird seine Figur in der zweiten Staffel der Serie nicht erscheinen. Show-Runner Matt Olmstead enthüllte jedoch, dass "Jin's Tod alle erschüttert ... definitiv für die nächsten drei oder vier Folgen, bis die Leute als Familie wieder galvanisieren können, aber die Leute haben ein paar harte Gefühle darüber, wie alles untergeht." Officer Kim Burgess wird von einem neuen Partner begleitet, den Olmstead als eine wichtige Stimme für das Team in der zweiten Saison und insbesondere für Burgess beschreibt. Brian Geraghty wurde später bekannt gegeben, Sean Roman, den neuen Partner von Kim Burgess (Marina Squerciati) zu porträtieren. Jesse Lee Soffer gab bekannt, dass es in dieser Saison zwischen Chicago P.D. und Eltern zeigen Chicago Fire; "Ich denke, in jeder Episode von jetzt an werden sie ein paar Charaktere aus einer Show auf der anderen haben", sagte er den Medien. Cast 'Regular' * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson * Sophia Bush as Detective Erin Lindsay * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Patrick John Flueger as Officer Adam Ruzek * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess * LaRoyce Hawkins as Officer Kevin Atwater * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt * Brian Geraghty as Officer Sean Roman * Elias Koteas as Detective Alvin Olinsky 'Recurring' * Stella Maeve as Nadia Decotis * Kevin J. O'Connor as Commander Fischer * Markie Post as Barbara "Bunny" Fletcher * Samuel Hunt as Greg Gerwitz * Chris Agos as Assistant State's Attorney Steve Kot * Bailey Chase as DEA Agent David Lang * Nick Gehlfuss as Dr. Will Halstead * Robert Wisdom as Commander Ron Perry 'Crossover Cast' * Chicago Fire ** Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett ** Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden ** Charlie Barnett as Paramedic in Charge Peter Mills ** Monica Raymund as Firefighter Gabriela Dawson ** Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey ** David Eigenberg as Lieutenant Christopher Herrmann ** Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp ** Joe Minoso as Firefighter/Chauffeur Joe Cruz ** Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy McHolland * Law & Order: SVU ** Mariska Hargitay as Sergeant Olivia Benson ** Danny Pino as Detective Nick Amaro ** Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola ** Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins ** Peter Scanavino as Detective Dominick Carisi, Jr Episodes # Call It Macaroni # Get My Cigarettes # The Weigh Station # Chicken, Dynamite, Chainsaw # An Honest Woman # Prison Ball # They'll Have to Go Through Me # Assignment of the Year # Called in Dead # Shouldn't Have Been Alone # We Don't Work Together Anymore # Disco Bob # A Little Devil Complex # Erin's Mom # What Do You Do # What Puts You On That Ledge # Say Her Real Name # Get Back to Even # The Three Gs # The Number of Rats # There's My Girl # Push The Pain Away # Born Into Bad News Crossovers On September 29, 2014, it was announced that Wolf's series: Chicago P.D., Chicago Fire and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, would be involved in a three part crossover event airing between November 11 and November 12, 2014 starting with Chicago Fire, then with Law & Order: Special Victims Unit and ending with Chicago P.D.. # Chicago Fire - Season 3 Episode 7 - Nobody Touches Anything # Law & Order: Special Victims Unit - Season 16 Episode 7 - Chicago Crossover # Chicago P.D. - Season 2 Episode 7 - They'll Have to Go Through Me Another crossover event aired on February 3 and February 4, 2015 starting with Chicago Fire and concluding with Chicago P.D. # Chicago Fire - Season 3 Episode 13 - Three Bells # Chicago P.D - Season 2 Episode 13 - A Little Devil Complex A further crossover event aired on April 28 and April 29, 2015 starting with Chicago Fire, continuing with Chicago P.D. and concluding with Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. # Chicago Fire - Season 3 Episode 21 - We Called Her Jellybean # Chicago P.D. - Season 2 Episode 20 - The Number of Rats # Law & Order: Special Victims Unit - Season 16 Episode 20 - Daydream Believer DVD Release The DVD release of season two is set to be released in Region 1 on September 1, 2015. Kategorie:Chicago P.D. Staffeln